Festival is Never Complete Without Fireworks, Right?
by darktea13
Summary: Tanpa sengaja, Gintoki dan Hijikata bertemu di festival musim panas. Dengan kebetulan ini pula, Gintoki mendapat ide nakal untuk menikmati festival tersebut tanpa perlu mengeluarkan uang (Gintoki x Hijikata) [Cover is not mine.] (UPDATE LAST CHAPTER!)
1. Chapter 1

**Festival is Never Complete Without Fireworks, Right?**

 **(c) Chara by : Sorachi Hideaki**

 **(c) Fanfic by : darktea13**

 **Anime/manga : Gintama**

 **Pairing : Gintoki x Hijikata**

 **.**

Angin musim panas berhembus pelan melewati jendela yang terdapat di kediaman Yorozuya. Gintoki sedari tadi sedang membaca _JUMP_ sambil mengeluh tak henti-henti tentang cuaca hari ini yang cukup membuat tubuhnya bercucuran keringat dengan banyak. Shinpachi yang biasanya terlihat sedang membersihkan Yorozuya kini hanya sedang duduk di atas sofa sambil mengipaskan kipas tangannya. Kagura yang biasanya menikmati _sukonbu_ nya kini hanya duduk di depan _senpuki_ atau yang dapat disebut kipas angin yang keadaannya sekarang sedikit rusak, yang mengakibatkan angin yang dihasilkan _senpuki_ tersebut tidak kencang seperti _senpuki_ lainnya.

"Oi, Kagura! Jangan menghabiskan waktumu hanya di depan _senpuki_ , aku tidak kedapatan anginnya, tahu!" Gintoki melemparkan _JUMP_ nya ke punggung Kagura yang tepat sasaran.

Kagura yang mendapat lemparan _JUMP_ di punggungnya hanya menatap mata sang pelempar tersebut sambil memasang tatapan kesalnya,"Baiklah, Gin- _chan_ ," lanjutnya lalu mundur beberapa langkah.

Tidak seperti biasanya yang jika Kagura disuruh Gintoki, ia mencari berbagai alasan yang tidak logisnya untuk keuntungan pribadi. Kini Kagura menuruti ucapan Gintoki karena ia tak memiliki _mood_ untuk berkelahi dengan pria yang umurnya sudah tergolong tua itu.

Shinpachi yang sedari tadi melihat aktivitas mereka yang tanpa semangat dan hanya bermalas-malasan merasa tidak nyaman, tetapi ia pun juga malas untuk menegur mereka akibat cuaca yang sangat tidak bersahabat ini.

"Hei, malam ini kan ada festival musim panas di dekat kuil, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke sana? Mungkin juga dapat mengubah _mood_ kalian," usulnya mencairkan suasana.

Mata ikan mati milik Gintoki dan mata malas milik gadis Yato itu langsung berubah menjadi sangat antusias ketika mendengar ajakan Shinpachi yang nampaknya langsung merubah _mood_ mereka.

"Waah! Festival! Ayo, ayo! Aku sangat ingin ke sana- _aru_!" teriak Kagura sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak.

"Oi, tapi jangan terlalu membeli sesuatu yang tidak berguna oke? Uangku bahkan tak sanggup untuk membayar sewa rumah untuk bulan ini," Gintoki mengingatkan Kagura yang sudah kegirangan dan si kacamata itu.

"Berisik- _aru_! Pokoknya kita akan menikmati festival- _aru_! Oh iya, aku nanti akan menggunakan _yukata_ yang beberapa minggu lalu dibelikan _anego_!" tolak Kagura dengan wajah senangnya. Wajahnya berseri-seri ketika ia membayangkan makanan-makanan yang dijual yang rasanya enak itu, dengan hiasan-hiasan festival dan _yukata_ nya.

Shinpachi yang melihat respon kedua orang itu, langsung tersenyum tipis. "Gin- _san_ benar, Kagura- _chan._ Kita jangan terlalu membuang uang hanya untuk festival musim panas. Jika itu terjadi, bisa-bisa besok kita bertiga tak dapat makan untuk sarapan,"

.

.

Langit malam yang begitu cerah dan menyegarkan mata bila di lihat, suara tawa dan obrolan orang-orang asing, dan suasana hangat menyelimuti malam itu bersamaan dengan alunan lagu festival terdengar dengan jelas.

Kagura dan Shinpachi mengunyah permen apel sambil melihat Gintoki yang tengah sibuk dengan barang bawaannya. Mata kesal mereka berdua tertuju kepada Gintoki yang sedang merangkul tiga permen kapas yang baru saja ia beli dari _stand_ yang tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, topeng serigala putih yang ia sengajakan miring agar tak mengganggu pengelihatannya, dan permen apel yang sedari tadi ada dimulutnya. Wajahnya nampak sedikit memerah akibat alkohol yang tadi ia minum, tetapi ia masih sadar karena jumlahnya yang tidak terlalu banyak ia konsumsi.

"KENAPA MALAH KAU YANG MALAH MENGHAMBUR-HAMBURKAN UANG?!" teriak Shinpachi dengan nada _tsukkomi_ nya yang khas. Jengkel ia dibuatnya, siapa yang pertama menyuruh mereka untuk tidak memberi hal yang tidak perlu? Tetapi yang pertama menyuruh mereka pun yang malahan menghamburkan uang.

"Tenang saja, festival memang ada untuk dinikmati!" jawab Gintoki dengan wajah senangnya, melupakan beban-bebannya.

Kagura yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah _stand_ yang lumayan jauh langsung menangkap _stand_ yang sedari tadi ia incar. "Ah, itu dia! Gin- _chan_ , aku mau bermain menangkap ikan emas- _aru_!" rengek Kagura sambil memasang wajah inginnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Ah, susah sekali untuk mengambil uang yang ada di sakuku, Pattsuan, tolong ambilkan uang 1000 yen di sak—" ucapan Gintoki langsung terpotong ketika Kagura dengan cepat mengambil seluruh uang Gintoki yang ada di sakunya.

Kagura langsung menarik tangan Shinpachi memasuki kerumunan-kerumunan orang yanga ada di festival tersebut. Gintoki yang melihat kelakuan mereka pun berusaha untuk mengejar mereka dengan tangannya yang penuh akan permen kapas. Akibat tertabrak orang, salah satu permen kapas Gintoki jatuh dan tak sengaja terinjak oleh orang lain.

"Aah! Permen kapasku!" teriak Gintoki kewalahan dan kecewa ketika melihat salah satu permen kapasnya terinjak di tanah.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja," ujar seseorang tersebut sambil memungut permen kapas tersebut. "Apa aku harus menggant—" ucapan seseorang tersebut terpotong ketika kedua orang tersebut saling menatap wajah satu sama lain.

"Kau.." Gintoki langsung memasang wajah kesalnya ketika melihat lawan bicaranya.

Hijikata Toshirou yang sekarang menggunakan _yukata_ hijaunya kini nampak sedang menyerahkan permen kapas ke pria bersurai perak itu. Rasa bersalah pada dirinya yang telah tak sengaja menginjak permen kapas milik orang lain, kini langsung hilang begitu ia melihat pemilik permen kapas tersebut.

"A-apa yang telah kau lakukan, hah?!" gertak Gintoki sambil menarik kain _yukata_ milik Hijikata di bawah lehernya.

"Kau sendiri untuk apa membeli permen kapas sebanyak itu?! Mau segera menjemput ajal karena kebanyakan makan makanan manis hingga diabetes, hah?!" teriak Hijikata tak mau kalah. Adu mulut antara kedua pria tersebut pun terjadi.

Gintoki yang makin kesal akibat ucapan Hijikata pun membalasnya,"Polisi macam apa yang membiarkan keamanan rakyatnya lalu menikmati festival dengan santainya menggunakan _yukata_? Dan juga, untuk ap—" ejekan Gintoki langsung terputus ketika menyadari suatu hal, ia pun langsung berlari dan membaur dengan kerumunan.

Gerakan Gintoki yang hendak berlari dengan cepat itu tertahan akibat _kimono_ putihnya ditarik oleh sang penggila mayones itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku harus kembali ke Shinpachi dan Kagura untuk mengambil uangku!"

Hijikata yang tadi menarik _kimono_ Gintoki pun langsung melepaskan tangannya dengan cepat,"Ah, maaf. Aku hanya refleks," kedua pipinya merona tipis akibat malu. Gintoki yang begitu melihat pemandangan manis dari lawannya itu langsung mengembangkan senyum liciknya.

"Hei, Hijikata- _kun_. Kau ke sini dengan siapa?" tanya Gintoki sambil mendekati Hijikata.

Hijikata mengernyitkan kedua alisnya sejenak, lalu menjawabnya,"Kondo- _san_ dan Sougo. Tetapi kami tak sengaja berpisah sejam yang lalu,"

Senyum licik itu kembali ia kembangkan sambil meraih tangan kanan Hijikata.

"Jadi kau sedang sendiri, hm?"

"Eh?"

Gintoki langsung menarik tangan kanan Hijikata sambil berlari kecil menerobos kerumunan tersebut, menuju ke pinggir festival. Senyumnya ia kembangkan akibat ia memiliki rencana, yaitu bagaimana cara menikmati festival tanpa perlu mengeluarkan sepeser uang lagi dari dirinya, tetapi dari lawannya.

"Hah, pinjam uang dariku? Tidak. Kau pasti takkan mengembalikannya," jawab Hijikata ketika Gintoki dengan manis memintanya untuk meminjamkan uang untuk bermain di festival.

Gintoki yang mendengar jawaban dari Hijikata langsung memasang raut wajah kesalnya, beberapa detik kemudian memasang senyumnya kembali. "Hm? Kau tak mau meminjamkan uangmu?" tangan kanannya ia raih untuk memegang dagu Hijikata sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

Mata Hijikata terbelalak begitu melihat tindakan Gintoki. Wajahnya memerah panas hingga ke telinganya. Tangannya yang dapat ia gunakan untuk menonjok wajah sang pengangguran itu tiba-tiba saja terasa tak dapat ia gerakkan, diam membatu.

Gintoki yang mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak melihat sesuatu yang menarik di balik _yukata_ milik Hijikata. Mulutnya yang sebelumnya berniat nakal kepada pria yang memiliki gelar wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu kini ia bungkamkan.

Dengan cepat Gintoki meraih benda itu. Bunyi besi yang saling bertabrakan terdengar di telingan mereka berdua. Sebuah borgol dengan kuncinya nampak saling bergantung. Gintoki segera melepas kunci tersebut dari borgol yang terkait lalu memasangkannya ke tangan kanan Hijikata dan tangan kiri Gintoki.

Hijikata yang tadi hendak kembali merampas borgol yang ia bawa itu langsung memarahinya,"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, KERITING SIALAN?" makin emosi ia dibuatnya karena kunci borgol tersebut disimpan oleh si surai perak itu.

"Hm? Habis, kau tak mau meminjamkanku uang, jadi ya sudah. Ini lebih menarik," jawab Gintoki dengan ringan.

Ekspresi muak langsung terukir di wajah milik Hijikata, tangan kirinya berusaha meraih kunci yang telah Gintoki simpan di dalam kimononya. Gintoki yang menyadari gerakan Hijikata langsung mencegah uluran tangan Hijikata dengan mengambil kunci tersebut, lalu mengangkatnya ke atas.

"Kau mau aku melemparkan kunci ini ke selokan? Jika tidak, turuti saja kemauanku," satu kalimat yang cukup memuakkan keluar dari mulut sang mantan Joui itu. Hijikata yang mendengar kalimat tersebut pun hanya dapat menghela napas sejenak, lalu mengiyakan.

Senyuman jahat ia kembangkan dari mulut yang baru saja selesai memakan permen apel itu, matanya ia sipitkan sejenak.

 _Hijikata-_ kun _, selamat! Kau telah memilih pilihan yang sangat jauh dari kata tepat._

.

.

Hijikata terduduk di atas lantai di pinggir atap gedung sepi bersama Gintoki akibat alkohol yang telah ia konsumsi dengan jumlah yang tak dapat dibilang sedikit, tetapi ia masih sadarkan diri. Tangan kanannya masih terhubung dengan tangan kiri Gintoki dengan borgol tersebut. Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di atas gedung yang tak jauh dari festival, hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Menikmati kembang api dengan sake dan juga makanan-makanan yang telah mereka beli dari festival. Hijikata yang awalnya terpaksa pun kini sedikit menikmati festival karena sosok yang sedang terhubung dengan borgol miliknya. Dengan isi dompetnya yang kini hanya kurang dari 500 yen.

"Hijikata- _kun_ ~ terima kasih atas hari ini, dengan ini _hik_ besok pagi aku masih dapat sarapan dengan nasi dan telur,"Gintoki merekahkan senyum tipisnya yang manis sambil membuka bungkus plastik permen kapas terakhirnya yang tadi telah ia beli dengan uangnya sendiri.

Hijikata ingin menebas kepala lawan bicara karena ulahnya tersebut yang telah menguras uang miliknya. Tetapi niat tersebut ia kurungkan karena melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa manis di depannya. Hijikata membelalakkan matanya.

 _Sial.. mengapa sekarang ia nampak manis? Kau akan membayarnya nanti!_

Degupan jantung yang tiba-tiba memompa dengan cepat membuat Hijikata makin bingung dengan dirinya.

 _Hei, sadar! Ia hanyalah seorang pengangguran payah yang dengan piciknya menguras uangmu! Sad—ah sial.. senyumnya itu membuatku muak._

Batinnya sambil memalingkan pandangan agar Gintoki tak melihat wajahnya.

Sambil menikmati kembang api yang nampak indah dari atas sini, Hijikata kembali memandangi wajah sang surai perak itu. Untunglah si perak itu sedang tak menatap wajahnya lagi yang kini sudah memerah, melainkan menatap langit, masih dengan senyum manisnya itu.

Ingin memecah suasana, Hijikata mencari topik,"Hei, apa lidahmu tidak kelu sedari tadi memakan permen kapas dan makanan manis lainnya? Aku yang sedari tadi memerhatikannya saja merasa bosan dengan rasa manis yang sedari tadi masuk ke mulutmu,"

Gintoki yang mendengarnya pun langsung menolehkan kepalanya,"Kau mau mencobanya?" ia menyodorkan permen kapas tersebut di dekat tangan kanan Hijikata.

"Tidak usah. Aku yang melihatnya saja sudah ingin munt—" Hijikata tak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena kembang api besar nan indah tengah bergejolak di langit sana.

Ah, bukan. Bukan karena kembang api yang menakjubkan itu ternyata. Ada yang lebih menarik perhatian Hijikata, karena sekarang mulutnya terasa manis. Bukan, bukan karena ia mencoba permen kapas itu. Rasa manis yang sungguh berbeda, karena kini sang pemilik kimono putih itu tengah mencium bibir dengan manja.

Yang awalnya hanya sebuah kecupan hangat, sekarang semakin manja karena mengisyaratkan untuk melanjutkan ketahap yang lebih panas dengan menjilati bibir Hijikata. Degupan jantung yang kian cepat terasa di dada kedua pria itu. Hijikata pasrah dengan tindakan yang baru saja dilakukan oleh lawannya, dengan pelan dan sedikit ragu ia pun membuka mulutnya yang langsung disambut dengan lidah manis Gintoki.

Gintoki yang merasa sudah diijinkan pun memutar lidahnya dengan pelan di dalam mulut Hijikata. Tangan kanan si penyuka manisan itu ia eluskan di pipi hingga ke rambut Hijikata dengan lembut. Hijikata nampak menikmati ciuman panas itu dengan napas yang ia tahan. Sejenak ia silangkan lidahnya dengan milik lawannya, lalu lawannya melanjutkannya kembali memutar lidahnya dengan abstrak di dalam mulut Hijikata.

Napas kedua lelaki tersebut makin lama makin menipis. Akhirnya, Gintoki melepaskan ciuman yang membuat akal sehat mereka memuai tersebut dengan pelan. Degupan kencang tetap terpompa di dada kedua lelaki itu. Dengan napas yang terengah-engah, Gintoki kembali mengembangkan senyumnya yang manis dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Hijikata yang sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan dengan rivalnya itu pun, langsung kembali menatap langit, menyembunyikan wajah merah padamnya akibat ciuman gila itu. Yang tentu saja masih dapat dilihat oleh si perak.

"Sudah menggelinding di tanah pasti kepalamu jika kau lakukan hal gila tadi kepadaku," Hijikata melirik sedikit ke arah Gintoki,"Tapi kali ini, aku biarkan kau,"

Gintoki yang mendengarnya pun tak kunjung mengubah ekspresinya, masih dengan senyum tipisnya yang manis. Membuat Hijikata makin salah tingkah.

Sebuah festival musim panas yang tak terduga, membawa kenangan manis di hati mereka.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu sejak festival musim panas itu. Gintoki tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Hijikata yang biasanya tengah berpatroli di jalanan. Gintoki berusaha tak peduli, tetapi entah mengapa, ia sedikit khawatir dengan Hijikata. Sedikit merasa bersalah juga karena telah menciumnya. Eh? Tapi Hijikata juga menikmatinya... kan?

Gintoki yang tak kuat dengan ganjalan hati itu berjalan pulang bersama Shinpachi dan Kagura setelah menerima bayaran dari kliennya. Entah karena takdir atau apa, arah jalan pulangnya pun searah dengan markas Shinsengumi.

Ingin rasanya Gintoki melihat sosok maniak mayones itu tengah keluar dari markas, lalu mengejeknya seperti biasa. Tetapi hasilnya pun nihil, hanya ada beberapa anggota Shinsengumi yang tengah menjaga gerbang Shinsengumi sambil mengobrol.

Sejenak Gintoki menghela napas, lalu menghampiri salah satu anggota Shinsengumi. Shinpachi dan Kagura yang sedang mengobrol pun langsung terdiam sambil memasang wajah bingung ketika Gintoki menghampiri anggota Shinsengumi.

"Hei, wakil komandan kalian ada di mana? Aku ingin menemuinya,"

Anggota Shinsengumi yang mendengarnya pun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ah, Sakata- _san_. _Fukuchou_ dan anggota divisi empat dan beberapa anggota divisi lima sedang pergi ke Hokkaido untuk tugas selama kurang lebih enam bulan," jelas salah satu dari mereka.

"Hah? Mengapa ia tak bil—ah maksudku, untuk apa ia bertugas selama itu?" Gintoki cukup heran dengan tugas Shinsengumi yang begitu padat.

"Kalau soal itu termasuk salah satu rahasia kami. Oh iya, wakil komandan menitipkan ini kepada Anda," salah satu anggota memberikan surat yang beramplop coklat kepada Gintoki.

"Surat? Untuk apa si bodoh itu menulis surat?" gumam Gintoki sambil membuka surat itu. Dirinya cukup heran ketika melihat isinya, lalu tersenyum kecil sesaat sebelum ia menyimpan surat itu ke dalam kimononya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Bilangkan kepada wakil komandan yang kurang ajar itu bahwa aku tak paham dengan isi suratnya. Tulisannya terlalu abstrak untuk mataku," Gintoki melambaikan tangan sambil berjalan pulang diiringi dengan Shinpachi dan Kagura.

Kini, mau tak mau pun Gintoki harus menunggu kurang lebih enam bulan agar dapat bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah menarik hatinya itu terlalu dalam. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah menjalankan harinya sambil menunggu sosok bersurai hitam itu kembali dengan rokok yang menggantung di bibirnya.

.

.

Satu bulan berlalu dengan lambat. Hijikata menatap langit yang cerah dengan rembulan yang cukup terang di langit Hokkaido dengan dokumen-dokumen yang masih menumpuk di meja kamar yang ia huni sambil menghisap sepuntung rokoknya.

 _Masih lima bulan lagi... ya?_

-To be Continue~

 **Note from darktea13 :**

HIHI Demi apa aku nggak bisa berhenti bikin fanfic mereka, mumpung sedang liburan sekolah /) walau deadline lain makin hari makin datang *jangan ditiru* Oh iya, jangan lupa follow, favorit, **review,** atau pun share agar menambah semangatku untuk melanjutkan cerita mereka~

jujur sebenarnya aku ingin membuat cerita ini menjadi oneshot. Tetapi apa daya sebelum tidur otakku nggak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkan _scene_ apa saja yang akan muncul di fanfic ini :"( indah banget ngebayanginnya *malah curhat. Nantikan chapter berikutnya, yaa~

-darktea13


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fireworks is In Front of Me, but It Doesn't Exploded.**

 **(c) Chara by : Sorachi Hideaki**

 **(c) Fanfic by : darktea13**

 **Anime/manga : Gintama**

 **Pairing : Gintoki x Hijikata**

 **.**

Satu bulan berlalu dengan lambat. Hijikata menatap langit yang cerah dengan rembulan yang cukup terang di langit Hokkaido dengan dokumen-dokumen yang masih menumpuk di meja kamar yang ia huni sambil menghisap sepuntung rokoknya.

 _Masih lima bulan lagi... ya?_

.

.

Tertidur, memandangi langit, menatap telepon, dan melamun kini menjadi kebiasaan baruGintoki. Bermalas-malasan memang menjadi ciri khasnya, tetapi lain halnya dengan kebiasaan barunya yang menjadi sosok sedikit pendiam itu. Gintoki sesekali tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh melainkan hanya diam, menatapi suatu objek dengan tatapan kosongnya, terkadang senyuman licik mengembang di bibirnya.

Shinpachi dan Kagura yang merasakan perbedaan perilaku Gintoki pun menjadi penasaran. Ya baguslah bila ia menjadi makin dewasa dengan tidak melakukan tindakan konyol, tetapi sifat barunya yang kini menjadi lesu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Sering pula mereka mengajaknya pergi untuk memperbaiki _mood_ , tetapi itu pun tidak bertahan lama.

"CUKUP SAMPAI DI SINI!" teriak Shinpachi ketika melihat Gintoki malas ketika hendak bekerja menemui klien barunya.

"Gin- _chan_ , apa ada sesuatu yang mengusikmu— _aru_?" bahu Gintoki ditepuk keras oleh Kagura yang berniat untuk membantu.

"Kau menjadi begini setelah dari markas Shinsengumi sebulan yang lalu! Apa yang telah terjadi?" Shinpachi berkacak pinggang, lalu memperbaiki kacamatanya yang sedikit miring.

Kagura menggigit _sukonbu_ nya yang baru ia buka dari kemasannya,"Tidak apa-apa Gin- _chan_. Kalau ada yang mengganggumu, bilang saja pada kami!" Kagura menyentuh surai perak itu, lalu mengelusnya sejenak.

"Oleh karena itu, bekerja yang benar, LALU BAYAR GAJI KAMI!" dengan teriakkan yang memekakkan telinga, Kagurnya menyambungnya dengan bantingan keras di kepala Gintoki yang tadi ia elus ke meja kerja milik ketua Yorozuya itu.

Gintoki mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah si gadis china itu dengan tatapan marah,"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu! Ucapanmu dengan tindakanmu sangat bertentangan, bodoh!" Gintoki membalas Kagura dengan menendang kaki gadis yang berasal dari ras Yato itu.

"Gawat, sudah pukul sebelas rupanya. Apa yang kita lakukan ini? Kita akan ditinggal klien kita!" Gintoki segera bergegas keluar rumah dengan terpontang-panting, disusul Shinpachi dan Kagura. Mereka berdua mengembangkan senyum sambil berlari di belakang si surai perak itu.

' _Masih lima bulan lagi. Hijikata-_ kun~ _dan sekarang pun aku sudah memiliki rencana yang sangat bagus untuk menyambutmu ketika kau sudah kembali.'_

Batin Gintoki dengan perasaan senang.

.

.

.

31 Desember.

Hijikata berjalan dengan cukup kelelahan ke dalam markas Shinsengumi seusai acara rapat setelah ia kembali dari Hokkaido. Walaupun seberat apapun tugas yang telah ia laksanakan, masih ada tugas baru lagi yang akan datang dalam kurun waktu yang cepat. Mau tak mau pun ia juga harus menerimanya, karena ia adalah wakil komandan Shinsengumi. Dirinya harus cukup bersyukur karena telah diberi waktu untuk beristirahat seharian ini karena tugasnya yang berat di Hokkaido ketika dirinya dan divisi lain telah tiba di Edo sore ini.

Hijikata berjalan keluar dari markas Shinsengumi tanpa seragam, melainnya yukata hijaunya yang biasa ia gunakan bila sedang tidak bertugas, ditambah syal merah yang menyelimuti lehernya akibat cuaca yang sekarang telah berganti menjadi cukup dingin. Tanpa arah ia berjalan, menikmati sore yang segera habis dilahap gelap malam. Tentulah tak banyak yang berubah di sekelilingnya, hanya enam bulan ia meninggalkan Edo.

Jalan setapak dan sawah-sawah yang tertutup salju ia lewati dengan santai. Tak ada seorang pun di sekelilingnya, cukup tenang tanpa adanya hujan salju yang dapat membuat tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan.

Sebenarnya ia ingin menemui sosok perak itu. Ingin. Tetapi ego yang menyelimuti dirinya pun tentunya telah mengibarkan bendera kemenangan. Merasa ia tak memiliki hak untuk menemui orang itu. Rival hanyalan hubungannya dengan dengan sosok itu, tidak lebih. Tercatat dengan baik hal itu di luar kepalanya.

Tapinya pun, takdir berkata lain. Kuburan yang dilewati oleh Hijikata memperlihatkan sosok perak itu, tengah terduduk di depan baru nisan milik orang. Kelopak mata biru miliknya terbelalak melihat sosok yang dengan santainya duduk dengan dango yang sedang asyik ia kunyah, yang sebenarnya milik orang yang sudah meninggal sebagai penghormatan.

Hijikata melangkahkan kaki gagahnya hingga berada beberapa meter di samping pemilik kimono putih dan pedang kayunya itu.

Tepat pukul 18.30.

Hijikata Toshirou bertemu dengan Sakata Gintoki, dengan tempat yang tak strategis: kuburan.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hah? Kau tak punya sepeser uang hingga mencuri dango persembahan orang lain yang telah meninggal? Tata krama pun kau tak punya ternyata," Hijikata hendak melihat nama seseorang yang terukir di batu nisan yang menjadi sasaran korban dango yang dimakan oleh pengangguran, tetapi niatnya ia urungkan ketika melihat sang bos Yorozuya itu mengacungkan tusuk dango itu tepat di hadapannya, tanpa kata-kata.

Senyum tipis terukir jelas meski wajah penggila manisan ditundukkan.

"Apa salah orang yang sedang kelaparan, hah?" Gintoki langsung menonjok wajah Hijikata hingga membuat Hijikata terjatuh ke tanah yang berselimutkan salju putih.

"Dasar keriting bodoh yang kerjanya hanya mencuri makanan milik orang lain! Hei. Kau pik—" Hijikata ingin membalas perbuatan si pengangguran itu, tetapi niatnya ia urungkan ketika Gintoki berjalan ke arah dirinya, sebuah tangan kanan diulurkan oleh si perak itu di depan Hijikata.

"Hijikata- _kun_ ," tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan milik Hijikata, menariknya dengan pelan hingga membuat keduanya berdiri tegap.

" _Mau berkencan denganku, hm?"_

Angin musim dingin berhembus pelan melewati kedua pria itu, membuat suasana hati makin susah untuk dijelaskan.

Hijikata mengernyitkan alisnya, kelopak mata bawahnya ia dorong ke atas, menatap Gintoki dengan jijik. Padahal dirinya pun tadi tengah memikirkan si perak ini, mengapa kini menjadi arogan begitu? Ah, mengapa ego dirinya selalu memenangkan segala perasaan yang ia rasakan?

Dengan wajah malas yang ia palingkan, Gintoki berjalan melewati Hijikata,"Bercanda. Temani saja aku ke kuil,"

Hijikata menyusul di belakang punggung perak itu sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Tahun baru masih lima jam lagi. Untuk apa kau ke kuil sekarang? Apa kau termasuk anak-anak yang tak sabar menantikannya?"

Gintoki berjalan keluar dari kuburan dengan langkah santai, lalu memalingkan wajahnya. "Jangan berada di belakangku, aku tak dapat melihat wajahmu yang selama ini ku rindukan itu. Berjalanlah di sampingku," senyum tipis manis bagai permen kapas yang ia makan pada festival musim panas lalu ia kembangkan, Hijikata salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Apa-apaan kau? Menjijikkan," ucapan dan apa yang Hijikata lakukan bertentangan. Dirinya mempercepat langkahnya hingga ia berada di samping kiri Gintoki. Hembusan tipis keluar dari mulut Hijikata, mengeluarkan asap rokok yang tidak terlalu tebal.

"Jarak dari sini ke kuil cukup memakan waktu. Lagi pula aku ke kuil bukan untuk menghitung mundur dan merayakan tahun baru. Aku hanya ingin berdoa di sana," jawab si pemilik kimono putih itu dengan terlambat. Nadanya ia ucapkan dengan rendah, menjaga rasa nyaman yang entah sejak kapan telah terbentuk di antara kedua pria tersebut.

Kedua pria itu kini berjalan menuju kuil. Suasana canggung kian lama terasa. Tak ada obrolan lagi sejak Gintoki menjawab pertanyaan Hijikata. Sunyi, dengan hembusan angin tipis, suara anak-anak yang sedang bermain dari kejauhan, dan pijakan salju di tanah yang lembut.

Entah mengapa, Hijikata merasa nyaman saja dengan suasana sunyi ini, tetapi tidak bila dicampur adukkan dengan rasa canggung.

Tanpa sengaja, tangan kanan Hijikata dan tangan kiri milik Gintoki saling bertabrakan. Keduanya cukup kaget ketika menyadarinya.

"Ah, maaf," ucap mereka berdua bersamaan. Lalu, suasana canggung kini makin menyelimuti diri mereka.

' _Yorozuya, Apa-apaan ini? Sejak kapan kami menjadi diam? Aku harus memecah keheningan. Ah, akan ku ceritakan soal tugasku yang telah ku kerjakan di Hokkaido saja_.

Batin Hijikata dengan perasaan tak nyamannya, mulutnya ia buka sedikit untuk memulai percakapan.

"Hei, aku—" Hijikata mengurungkan niatnya ketika tiba-tiba saja Gintoki menggenggam tangan kanan Hijikata dengan hangat.

"Apa?" Gintoki langsung menatap sang sumber suara dengan wajahnya yang heran.

Refleks, Hijikata langsung menarik tangan kanannya sambil bersemu merah,"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Mendapati respon dari Hijikata yang nampak tak nyaman itu, Gintoki memalingkan wajahnya. "Tolong lupakan saja yang tadi. Maaf,"

Meskipun Gintoki memalingkan wajahnya, Hijikata masih dapat melihat raut kecewa yang terukir di wajah Gintoki.

Mereka kembali berjalan melewati sawah, tetap dengan keheningan yang tak kunjung hilang jika mereka pun masih membungkamkan mulutnya.

 _Oi, oi. Hijikata-_ kun _! Ku mohon, berkatalah sesuatu! Apa kau selalu nyaman dengan suasana canggung ini? Akan ku bayar 300 yen ok? Berbicaralah ku mohon! Dan apa kau merasa jijik bila ku menggenggam tanganmu? Apa kau sedang memikirkan hal itu? Akh.. gawat ini. Gawat._

Batin Gintoki. Wajah yang kurang lebih menandakan bahwa Gintoki tak nyaman dengan suasana tersebut terpampang dengan jelas. Dirinya pun tak dapat memikirkan apa yang mesti ia lakukan selain tetap berjalan menyusuri persawahan.

 _Ah.. ya sudahlah, mungkin memang lebih baik diam. Tak pantas memang bagi kami untuk saling mengobrol satu sama lain._

Gintoki menghela napas dengan berat.

Tiba-tiba, Hijikata menarik tangan kiri Gintoki, lalu menggandengnya. Wajahnya merah panas atas tindakan yang terlalu berani baginya.

"K-kalau kau memang ingin bergandengan tangan denganku. Aku.. sebenarnya tak masalah," Hijikata membuka kalimat dengan lirih, bola matanya tak kuasa ia lirikkan ke wajah lawannya. Malu sekali dengan apa yang telah dirinya lakukan atas keinginan sendiri.

Jantung milik Gintoki memompa makin cepat ketika melihat wajah Hijikata. Bisa-bisa ia langsung kembali kepada sang pencipta dunia ini karena serangan jantung dadakan.

"Em.. kalau begitu, _permisi_.." Gintoki menggenggam tangan Hijikata dengan erat. Terasa ditangan bahwa Hijikata berkeringan dingin.

Suasana canggung yang cukup lama seiring waktu memudar dengan dimulainya Hijikaat bercerita tentang pekerjaannya selama di Hokkaido, dengan Gintoki yang terkadang menimpali ceritanya.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian, tibalah mereka di kuil itu dengan melintasi jalan rahasia yang cukup dekat dari kuburan.

"A-apa-apaan ini?!" Gintoki memegang kepalanya akibat kaget ketika melihat antrian tempat berdoa di kuil sudah membuat mereka harus mengantri dengan antrian yang cukup panjang,"Sekarang baru pukul tujuh lebih beberapa menit tetapi mengapa antriannya sudah sepanjang ini?!"

Hijikata menghela napas dengan berat, lalu menarik lengan sang pemilik kimono putih itu,"Ya sudah, mau membeli sesuatu di _stand_ makanan kah?"

Terangkat kedua alis Gintoki ketika mendengarnya, lalu dikembangkannya senyuman tipis. Melangkahkan kaki beberapa langkah di depan Hijikata.

"Boleh,"

.

"Hijikata- _kun_ , tunggu sebentar, aku mau membeli permen kapas di _stand_ itu!" Gintoki berlari kecil ke arah _stand_ yang ia tunjuk.

Hijikata lagi-lagi menghela napas dengan berat, bingung dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan si perak itu yang tak pernah pudar dalam dirinya.

"Hei, itu Toshi!" Anak perempuan berambut oranye kemerahan itu menunjuk sang pemilik nama yang langsung menolehkan pandangannya pada anak perempuna yang tengah memanggil namanya.

"Selamat sore, Hijikata- _san_ , sendirian saja kah?" si kacamata itu mendekati Kagura yang sedang berada beberapa meter dari Hijikata.

Hijikata menyalakan rokoknya sejenak. Angin musim dingin menerpa dirinya dengan pelan. Asap rokok ia hembuskan. "Tidak, aku bersama—"

Ucapan Hijikata mendadak terputus.

' _Eeeh? T-tunggu, kalau aku menyebutkan dengan siapa aku ke sini, mereka pasti akan curiga kan? Kan? Tidak mungkin juga aku akan menjawab kalau aku sedang berke-ke-kencan dengan si keriting itu ,kan?'_

"Bersama siapa, Hijikata- _san_?" tanya si kacamata itu dengan wajah herannya.

"Eh, maksudku, iya. Aku ke sini sendirian," Hijikata tersenyum paksa menyembunyikan fakta yang ada.

Tiba-tiba, dari depan _stand_ permen kapas, Gintoki berteriak memanggil Hijikata sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

"Hijikata- _kun_! Kau mau permen kapas juga~?"

Hijikata langsung memelototi mata Gintoki dari tempatnya berasal, lalu kembali menatap si anak perempuan yang berasal dari ras Yato dan remaja lelaki berkacamata itu.

"A-aku ke sini dengannya karena ada alasan, ok?" Hijikata mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan wajah kedua anak-anak itu.

"Eh?"

Hijikata langsung berjalan dengan cepat menjauhi kedua anak-anak itu, berjalan ke arah Gintoki yang tangan kirinya terdapat dua buah permen kapas, lalu menyeretnya.

"Kenapa, Hijikata- _kun_?" wajah bingung tergambarkan di muka Gintoki. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, yang membuat langkah Hijikata pun terhenti. Hijikata mematikan rokoknya yang tadi baru saja ia nyalakan.

"Bodoh, tadi ketika kau memanggilku, si gadis china dan si kacamata itu tahu aku kemari bersamamu," Hijikata menjawabnya dengan panik. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang tadi membuat Gintoki terseret oleh dirinya.

Gintoki membelalakkan pandangannya, terkejut kecil mendengarnya. Senyum miris terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Kagura dan Shinpachi... _ya?_ " suaranya ia rendahkan ketika ia mengucap kedua nama mereka.

"Huh? Apa kau habis bertengkar dengan mereka?" Hijikata mendekati Gintoki dengan perlahan.

Gintoki menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, lalu memegang erat kedua permen kapas yang sejak tadi ia genggam.

"Nanti setelahku berdoa di kuil.. mau menemaniku lagi, Hijikata- _kun_?"

Hijikata mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Gintoki beberapa meter. Gintoki yang melihat respon dari sang kelahiran bulan Mei itu hanya dapat membatu. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Tangannya kaku.

Langkah kaki yang terdengar dari sang pemilik _yukata_ hijau itu mendekat, menggandeng tangan kanan milik sang perak itu, lalu membawanya berjalan ke arah kuil.

"Kau ini egois sekali.." ucap Hijikata dengan lirih sambil tetap menggandeng tangan lawannya yang cukup dingin, yang mungkin disebabkan oleh tangannya yang tak tertutup sarung tangan.

Di kedua pipi mereka.. ah, seperti yang dapat ditebak. Bersemu merah hingga telinga.

 _Manis._

-To be continued-

 **Note from Darktea13:**

Cieee DEETO DAYO, DEETO ! MMM KALIAN KENAPA MALU-MALU BEGITUUU /) *cant chill

Oh iya, jangan lupa follow, favorit, **review,** atau pun share agar menambah semangatku untuk melanjutkan cerita mereka~ Maafkan baru update, lagi sibuk dengan project-project ^q^ *sok sibuk lo (t-tapi emang sibuk kok:"( ) See you next chapter, _THE NEXT ONE IS THE LAST CHAPTER!_ Wait- eeh? Udah mau tamat? Iya dong;) mau move on ke ide fanfic ginhiji lainnya~ *jangan.

-darktea13


	3. Chapter 3

**Actually, I Hate Fireworks.**

 **(c) Chara by : Sorachi Hideaki**

 **(c) Fanfic by : darktea13**

 **Anime/manga : Gintama**

 **Pairing : Gintoki x Hijikata**

 **.**

Setelah mereka berdua usai mengantri panjang demi memanjatkan doa di kuil, akhirnya pun giliran mereka berdua untuk berdoa.

Hijikata gelisah. Ia baru menyadari, apa yang harus ia mohon kepada sang dewa? Dirinya telah berpawakan seorang polisi yang jabatannya tinggi, seseorang yang ia rindui tengah berada di sampingnya, kebutuhan hidupnya pun lebih dari cukup, dan... apa lagi yang kurang? Ia tak pandai untuk mengucapkan kalimat permohonan, dirinya sudah merasa cukup.

Sambil menepuk-nepukkan telapak tangannya seusai melemparkan koin, matanya ia pejamkan. Napasnya ia hembuskan dengan pelan.

'Kami-sama _, terima kasih atas segalanya yang telah Kau beri. Bagiku pun, ini semua sudah lebih dari cukup.'_

Selepas berdoa, mereka berdua berjalan santai menyusuri pinggir kuil. Senandungan irama pada lagu khas yang terdengar di sekeliling pintu masuk kuil terdengar. Membuat perasaan menjadi tenang, seakan membuat diri tak dapat menolak untuk menikmati perayaan malam tahun baru ini.

"Hijikata- _kun_ , kau memohon apa ketika kau sedang berdoa? Kau nampak cukup serius tadi," Gintoki memalingkan wajahnya kepada sang surai hitam itu yang tengah berjalan di belakangnya.

Hijikata yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut sontak mengangkat kedua alisnya, kemudian menjawabnya,"Memohon? Hm, mungkin lebih tepatnya bukan memohon.."

Sepuntung rokok ia nyalakan lalu ia hisap sejenak, kemudian gumpalan asap abu-abu terhembus pelan dari bibirnya. "..aku hanya berterima kasih,"

Suara tawa pelan yang sengaja tertahan menyambut jawabannya. Sang keriting perak itu melepas tangannya yang tengah menutup mulutnya itu. Suara tawa yang jelas kemudian terdengar. "Hahahaha! Apa? Hijikata- _kun_ , kau berterima kasih? Lucu sekali dirimu!"

"Apa-apaan kau? Itu hal yang wajar, bodoh. Memangnya kau memohon apa?" Hijikata merasa tersinggung dengan respon lawan bicaranya. Langkahnya ia percepat.

Terhenti dengan mendadak langkah kaki sang pemilik kimono putih bermotif itu yang membuat langkah Hijikata turut terhenti. Wajah kelahiran 10 Oktober itu ia palingkan lagi, kali ini dengan sebuah ukiran lengkung ke bawah yang menjadikan mulutnya seperti bulan sabit.

"Aku? Hm.. aku hanya meminta agar aku dapat menghabiskan malam tahun baru ini hanya bersama seorang wakil komandan bodoh," wajahnya ia sedikit dekatkan dengan wajah Hijikata sambil tersenyum manis bagai biskuit. "Boleh, kan?"

 _Manis._

Hijikata mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Sedangkan rona merah menghampiri pipi Hijikata begitu saja tanpa permisi. Salah satu lengannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi, walaupun hasilnya juga sia-sia. Gintoki dapat melihat jelas pemandangan indah itu.

Gintoki tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku lawan bicaranya,"Ya ampun, pipimu gampang sekali memerah.. apa—"

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah borgol terpasang di tangan kanan Gintoki. Seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu. Reaksi terkejut wajar saja terlukis di wajah Gintoki. Tentu ia ingin menanyakan, tetapi belum sempat suaranya keluar, si wakil komandan Shinsengumi sudah mengangkat suaranya.

"Sakata Gintoki.." tangan kirinya ia ulurkan sambil memegang sisi borgol lain yang masih belum bertuan, kemudian ia pasangkan pada tangan kirinya. "..Kau ditangkap atas tuduhan melecehkan polisi karena telah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak penting tentang wajah saya dan menjawab salah satu pertanyaan dengan jawaban paling bodoh dalam kasus introgasi tadi,"

Gintoki yang mendengar ucapan konyol dari Hijikata kembali menahan tawanya sejenak,"Eh, apa? Kau hanya bertanya soal apa yang aku mohonkan dalam doa kau sebut 'introgasi'? Hahahaa.. dasar bodoh!" tawanya kian meledak seiring kalimatnya usai, yang tentunya sontak membuat Hijikata malu.

Tetapi anehnya, tawa sang perak itu kali ini disambut dengan suara tawa murni tambahan dari sang wakil komandan Shinsengumi.

 _'Ah, kapan terakhir kali aku dan si pemalas itu tertawa lepas begini, ya..?'_

"Jadi, apa kau mau membuat doaku menjadi nyata?" tangan kanan yang sedikit berat oleh besi yang mengeliling pergelangan tangan si perak itu ia ulurkan.

Senyum simpul Hijikata ia kembangkan, menjabat uluran tangan sang lawan.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh.."

Lagi-lagi, jawaban dan tindakannya saling bertolak belakang. Tetapi keduanya pun, tak masalah. Mereka berdua kembali berjalan santai meninggalkan kuil itu.

.

.

Bukan di warung oden, bukan di jembatan, ataupun bukan pula masih berada di kuil. Kini mereka tengah berada di lantai paling atas bangunan tua. Menghabiskan waktu bersama menunggu tahun baru, sama persis seperti ketika di festival beberapa bulan yang baru. Kali ini dengan penantian kembang api raksasa yang akan diluncurkan warga sekitar kuil tepat pada pukul dua belas malam, ketika pergantian tahun.

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Gintoki mengecek jam yang terpampang pada bagian _home_ _handphone_ milik Hijikata. Masih pukul 22.30.

"Tengah malam masih lama, habiskan saja permen kapas yang tadi kau beli," Hijikata menyandarkan punggungnya pada sebuah tiang yang tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Gintoki duduk. Suara besi di pergelangan tangan mereka saling bertabrakan sesaat.

"Aku sedang tidak melihat jam, Aku hanya bermain _tetris!_ " Gintoki membela diri dengan laporan palsunya.

Hijikata masang wajah miris mendengar jawaban konyol Gintoki, lalu membalasnya,"Di _handphone_ ku tak ada _game_. Sudah jelas kau berbohong,"

Gintoki menggeram dengan keras, mengaku kalah.

Setelah itu, hening beberapa saat.

Alunan musik dari kuil sayup-sayup terdengar dari atas bangunan tua itu. Gintoki bersenandung kecil mengikuti irama pada lagu itu sambil masih mengotak-atik _handphone_ milik Hijikata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan _handphone_ ku sedari tadi? Tak ada yang menarik di sana," Hijikata menatap layar _handphone_ nya yang masih digenggam oleh Gintoki. Layar _handphone_ nya menampilkan pesan-pesan yang terkirim ke _handphone_ Hijikata.

Gintoki menghela napas panjang.

"Hijikata- _kun_ , apa kau tak punya pacar? Ataupun selingkuhan, hm?" tak memalingkan matanya dari layar _handphone_ Hijikata, Gintoki masih menatap layar itu dengan bosan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tak memiliki waktu untuk sesuatu yang tak berguna seperti itu,"

Langit biru yang amat tua kini Hijikata pandangi. Beberapa bintang bersinar di atas sana cukup terang. Menurutnya, bangunan tua yang gelap tanpa cahaya lampu ini sungguh cocok untuk melihat bintang-bintang yang cerah.

"Kalau begitu.." Sedikit jeda dibuat oleh Gintoki, bibirnya ia dekatkan pada telinga kiri Hijikata, membisikkannya dengan lirih,"..apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

Jantung Hijikata memompa dengan cepat ketika mendengarnya. Apa lagi tiba-tiba si perak itu membisikkan telinganya. Ia tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Gintoki, sedikit bingung.

Tunggu, selama ini... apa ia tertarik pada si pengangguran itu? Itu tidak mungkin, bukan? Lagi pula, mereka berdua berjenis kelamin sama. Tetapi bukannya tidak mungkin, tentu saja aneh. Seorang wakil komandan Shinsengumi yang sangat dihormati itu jatuh cinta kepada seorang pengangguran payah. Meskipun begitu, Hijikata tak dapat menyangkal. Ia merasa nyaman bila bersama si perak itu. Jantungnya selalu berdetak tak normal bila si _Shiroyasha_ itu mendekatinya, tersenyum, menggandengnya, ataupun... menciumnya.

"Aku tak tahu," Hijikata bertopang dagu, kembali memandangi langit cerah. "Kau?"

Si pemilik kimono putih bermotif itu menatap Hijikata yang tengah duduk tepat di sebelah kanannya sejenak.

"Hei, syal merah itu.. aku juga punya," Gintoki meraba-raba syal yang sejak awal bertengger di leher Hijikata. Lembut.

Hijikata tak menyahut. Membiarkan sosok itu menyentuh syalnya yang terkadang jarinya tak sengaja menyentuh rahang bawahnya. Hijikata menundukkan kepalanya, membuat wajahnya sedikit tenggelam dalam syalnya.

" _Manis_.."

Mata Hijikata terbelakak ketika mendengarnya, wajahnya langsung ia palingkan kepada si pengangguran itu. Kedua alis miliknya ia angkat, mengisyaratkan sosok perak itu untuk menjelaskan arti dari ucapannya.

"Eh? Maksudku permen kapasku ini manis," Gintoki yang mendapat respon dari Hijikata langsung berpura-pura memakan permen kapasnya yang tersisa sedikit.

"Tentu saja aku tahu itu maksudmu," Hijikata berbohong. Tentunya.

23.20

Kantuk yang merayapi diri Hijikata mendadak pudar. Ia terbangun. Badannya terlentang di lantai, tak ada cahaya yang membuat dirinya harus mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali agar dapat mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Sebuah borgol yang melingkari tangan kirinya masih terasa.

"Aku tertidur tadi. Hei, Yorozuya—" Hijikata berusaha bangkit untuk kembali duduk, tetapi perutnya terasa tertahan. Sebuah cahaya melintas dari kejauhan yang berasal dari kembang api menampakkan pengelihatannya.

Ternyata, Gintoki tengah berada di atas perut Hijikata. Nampak bola mata si penyuka manisan itu terbelalak. Tangannya kiri tengah menyentuh pipi Hijikata dengan lembut.

 _'Eh, tunggu.. ini-ini? Terakhir kali yang aku ingat sebelum tertidur hanya dia sedang menanyakan orang yang ku suka kan? Kami tidak sedang melakukan.. apapun, kan? Kami tidak sejauh itu, kan? Lalu, lalu.. mengapa ia sedang ada di.. ATASKU? Suasana tempat ini memang mendukung untuk melakukan 'itu', tetapi kami tidak.. sedang benar-benar melakukannya, kan?'_

Pikiran Hijikata kacau. Badannya terasa kaku, tenggorokannya tercekat. Tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"H-Hijikata- _kun_! I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikir, ok? T-tadi ada serangga di mukamu, aku hanya—" Gintoki juga berusaha bangkit, sesaat lupa bahwa di pergelangan tangannya terdapat borgol yang terhubung pada kedua pria tersebut, yang membuat gerakannya tertarik kembali.

Gintoki terjatuh dan tak sengaja menindihi Hijikata, matanya ia pejamkan akibat kaget. Mengedipkan matanya, jarak wajah antara dirinya dan Hijikata hanya tinggal dua centimeter.

Hijikata menyingkirkan wajah si bodoh itu. Sedikit menghela napas, Hijikata merogoh _yukata_ miliknya untuk mencari kunci dari borgol yang menyebalkan itu.

"Eh? Di mana kuncinya tadi?" Hijikata memasang wajah panik. Ia mengambil lalu menyalakan _handphone_ nya agar ia mendapat pencahayaan.

"Tidak ada?" Gintoki mengusap pergelangan tangan kanannya yang sedikit tergores akibat jatuhnya tadi.

Hijikata mengingat-ingat di mana kemungkinan jatuhnya kunci dari borgol itu. Karena akan jauh bila ia harus kembali ke markas Shinsengumi hanya untuk mengambil kunci borgol. Dan juga, tidak mungkin bila dirinya dan Yorozuya ketahuan salah satu anggota sedang salung terborgol.

"Kuburan! Saat itu kau membuatku jatuh di kuburan, aku yakin kuncinya terjatuh di sana!" Hijikata menuntup _handphone_ nya. Ia memberdirikan dirinya yang tentu saja membuat badan Gintoki juga ikut berdiri,"Ayo segera ambil!"

Kakinya ia langkahkan untuk berlari, tetapi badannya tertahan oleh Gintoki.

"Jangan," Gintoki bersikeras menahan pergerakan Hijikata,"Kembang api raksasanya.." nadanya ia buat memohon.

"Masih ada setengah jam lagi! Ayolah, kunci itu penting!" Hijikata kembali berlari menyusuri anak tangga pergelangan tangan kirinya terasa sangat berat, tetapi tetap ia paksakan. Langkah kaki Gintoki mengikuti arah Hijikata.

"Bukan itu. Ku mohon, kembang api raksasanya.."

Hijikata tak menanggapi rengekan Gintoki yang sungguh kekanak-kanakan. Langkahnya menyusuri keluar dari bangunan tua itu, hingga pinggiran kuil.

Beberapa orang tak sengaja mereka tabrak, dan tidak sedikit pula orang-orang menatap dengan tatapan aneh sambil berbisik-bisik. Bagaimana tidak? Tentu saja mereka mengira bahwa dirinya adalah seorang penjahat atau sejenisnya.

Persawahan luas ia susuri dengan langkah kaki yang lebar, suara jangkrik dan serangga-serangga malam terdengar. Pengelihatan dibantu oleh lampu minyak yang bertengger di pinggiran tiang dan pohon.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau terjatuhnya di kuil? Mungkin usaha kita akan sia-sia bila ke kuburan, bodoh! Aku capek. Kau tahu? Kalau kita masih berada di bangunan itu kita dapat menyimpan tenaga," Gerutuan Gintoki tak ia anggap, napasnya beraturan akibat telah berlari sekitar satu kilometer.

Hijikata berlari sambil merogoh yukatanya, ia mengambil _handphone_ miliknya lalu mengecek jam yang terpampang.

"Masih pukul 23.47. Diam saja kau, tak usah membuang tenagamu dengan berbicara yang tak perlu!" Hijikata membelokkan arah memasuki kuburan yang ia tuju. Dengan sinar _handphone_ nya ia mencari-cari kunci itu.

"Ayo kita istirahat dulu saja, Hijikata- _kun_! Nanti saja mencarinya," langkah Gintoki makin berat akibat kelelahan.

Hijikata tak menghiraukannya.

Gintoki menghela napas, akhirnya mengalah.

"Ya sudahlah, akan ku bantu. Itu kuburan di mana aku memakan dango, kau terjatuh tak jauh dari sana," jari telunjuk kirinya ia arahkan pada salah satu nisan yang hanya lima meter dari mereka.

Hijikata berjalan pelan ke arah tempat yang dituju. Dengan cahaya _handphone_ nya, ia menyenteri tanah di depan nisan tersebut.

Kunci yang sedari tadi ia cari ada di tanah yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka mencari. Hijikata langsung memungut kunci tersebut.

"Hijikata- _kun_..."

Ketika hendak kembali berdiri, _handphone_ nya terjatuh. Dengan kesal, ia mengambil _handphone_ miliknya. Tangan kirinya yang terhubung dengan Gintoki tertahan di belakang.

Mata Hijikata mengarah pada cahaya yang terarah pada nama di batu nisan itu. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Pergerakannya terhenti.

"..Aku mencintaimu,"

Sebuah kembang api meledak di langit, tidak sebesar seperti di festival beberapa waktu lalu. Jantungnya serasa terhenti sejenak, lalu berdebar dengan sangat cepat.

Sakata Gintoki.

10/10/X – 10/10/Y

Begitulah yang tertulis pada batu nisan tersebut.

Terdengar suara tawa canggung di belakangnya. Hijikata tak kuasa untuk memalingkan pandangannya. Dirinya _shock_.

"Ahaha.. ketahuan, ya.." Gintoki berjalan singkat hingga di depan Hijikata.

"Kena..pa?" suara Hijikata begitu pelan, nyaris tak dapat terdengar.

"Kenapa? Hm.. pada hari ulang tahunku, kau kan masih bertugas. Aku tak sengaja tertabrak truk, sih," nadanya begitu datar seperti anak TK yang ditanya apa kabar. Mengapa ia dapat menjawab seringan itu? Dasar tak dapat mengerti momen.

Layar _handphone_ milik Hijikata menunjukkan pukul 23:50.

"Hijikata- _kun_. Syukurlah.. doaku terkabul," Gintoki tersenyum manis di hadapan Hijikata. "Hei, hei! Kau tahu? Sebenarnya tak ada yang dapet melihatku. Hanya kamu. Permen kapas itu pun hanya ilusi, tahu! Shinpachi dan Kagura pasti mengira kau sedang tak waras tadi!" Gintoki tertawa terbahak-bahak seusai mengucapkannya.

"Doa.. apa?" Hijikata menatap mata Gintoki dalam-dalam ia tak ingin menerima mentah-mentah ucapan Gintoki, logikanya tak jalan akibat _shock_ yang teramat dalam.

Dirinya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Tidak mau. Tidak boleh. Ini semua tidak boleh terjadi. Terlalu mendadak, otaknya yang penuh logika tak dapat menerima semua ini.

"Doaku bukan ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Aku hanya bercanda saat itu, haha! Hm.. doaku hanya.."

Hijikata mengangkat tangan kanannya, meraba kemudian mengelus wajah si perak itu. Ia tersenyum lemah, menyadari yang sebenarnya. Kedua pipinya memerah. Tetapi kini, ia tak ingin menyembunyikan hal itu di hadapan sang bos Yorozuya itu. Biarlah ia melihatnya, toh kapan lagi? Suasana juga sangat mendukung.

"..dapat menyatakan perasaan aneh yang aku rasanya selama ini kepadamu,"

Hijikata tertawa miris, ia tak dapat mengenal orang yang ada di hadapannya. Begitu berbeda, tidak semenyebalkan biasanya. Ia dibuat seperti orang gila di depan umum; mengenakan borgol sendiri, berbicara sendiri, dan pipinya merona tanpa sebab. Tapi tak apa, jika yang membuatnya bahagia hari ini adalah orang itu.

23:55.

Beberapa kunang-kunang menghampiri Gintoki. Cahaya redup itu sangat indah disekelilingnya. Membuat wajah bodoh itu nampak bersinar, apalagi dengan senyum khasnya. Membuat Hijikata kembali merasakan momen-momen festival itu.

"Hijikata- _kun_ , biarkan aku mengulangi ucapanku lagi,"

Masih dengan wajah mirisnya, Hijikata mengangguk pelan. Pasrah kah dengan kenyataan ini? Ia hanya ingin mendengar suara yang biasanya memekakkan telinganya, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak menghabiskan waktu selama ini bersama orang itu.

Tidak selama ketika mereka berdua dijahili Sougo yang kedua tangan mereka diborgol, tidak selama ketika Hijikata memenangkan tiker lotere dan ditangkap oleh penjahat _mohawk_ , tidak selama ketika Hijikata mendapat libur sehari lalu kemana pun ia pergi untuk menonton bioskop, makan, ataupun ke sauna selalu terdapat lelaki itu.

Tapi tak apa.

23:59.

"Aku.." sebuah kembang api kembali menyinari langit cerah itu. Warna-warna indah nan gemerlapan itu tak menarik perhatian Hijikata, dirinya masih tetap menatap dan mendengarkan kalimat lanjutan dari bos Yorozuya itu,"Cinta, cinta, cinta Hijikata- _kun_ ,"

Ingin tertawa, dengan ucapan kekanak-kanak Gintoki. Payah sekali, tidak dewasa ketika sebelumnya menyatakan perasaan saat Hijikata tak sengaja melihat nama pada batu nisan itu. Tetapi cara membawakan kalimat yang susah untuk diucapkan itu, Hijikata suka. Sangat khas untuk seukuran pria penyuka manisan itu.

Kedua tangan pria itu masih terhubung. Hijikata makin tak ingin melepas borgol itu. Ia ingin selalu terhubung dengan Sakata Gintoki, walau kenyataannya pun tak mungkin.

Kembang api yang cukup besar kini meledak kembali di langit. Memberikan momen yang sungguh indah untuk kedua memori pria tersebut.

"Selamat tahun baru, Hijikata,"

00:00.

Sebuah angin yang cukup dingin dan kencang menerpa wajah Hijikata, membuat kedua kelopak matanya tertutup akibat refleks. Ketika ia membuka matanya, sosok itu sudah lenyap di hadapannya, menghilang tanpa jejak.

Hijikata menatap batu nisan tersebut beberapa detik. Sebuah air mata menetes membasahi tanah di depan batu nisan itu.

Ucapan tahun baru macam apa itu? Ucapan tahun baru itu untuk membuat seseorang merasa terberkahi, bahagia, dan lainnya. Bukan membuat hatinya malah menjadi teriris-iris tajam.

Ia tak mengucapkan akhiran – _kun_ pada Hijikata, Hijikata tak masalah. Yang menjadi masalah, hanyalah satu faktor. Hijikata menghempaskan napas dengan berat, tersenyum penuh kesedihan.

"Mengapa doamu bukan 'semoga aku dapat mendengar jawaban atas pernyataan perasaanku dari Hijikata' saja?"

 _Bodoh, tapi manis_.

Hijikata tak dapat mengelak tingkah konyol Yorozuya itu, dengan fakta penuh fantasi ini yang nampak amat hidup.

"Aku membencimu,"

Ucapan dan tindakan yang saling bertolak belakang? Hijikata sudah profesional dalam bidang itu, tidak perlu ditanyakan kembali.

 **-END-**

 **Note from Darktea13 :**

Yaay! Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic ginhiji keduakuuu 3 terima kasih banyak sudah membaca! Jangan lupa untuk Fav, **review** , follow, dan share bila suka! Di sini fanfic ini kubuat mereka Gintoki udah meninggal, hintnya udah ada kok sejak chapter dua. (Congrats to guest name bernama Silver, tebakanmu benar ^q^) Gintoki bohong banget soal mau lihat kembang api, padahal mah cuma mau mencegah Hiji wkwkkw. Maaf kalau ada typo ataupun ataupun OOC;; saya nggak bermaksud huhu-

Ngomong-ngomong, fanfic ini sekalian untuk menyambut tahun baru 2017! (walaupun telat pake banget) semoga tahun ini lebih berkesan untuk kita semua! Selamat tahun baru 2017 ! !

Nantikan fanfic Ginhiji lagi dariku~ _see you next fict!_

-darktea13


End file.
